


Blue

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://gentlemoirai.tumblr.com">gentlemoirai</a>: Johnlock ficlet prompt: AU with soulmates and some way of knowing when you meet your soulmate for the first time. please and thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GentleMoirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleMoirai/gifts).
  * Translation into Čeština available: [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814477) by [AveJa (SallyPejr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa)



> [Fourth prompt](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92078553933/johnlock-ficlet-prompt-au-with-soulmates-and-some-way) for [100 Followers](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91752926328/themadkatter13fanfiction-old).
> 
> Now available in [Czech](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11027255/1/Blue).

Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective and one of the most observant men in the world, cannot pinpoint what exactly it is about John Watson that feels off. All he knows is that John suits him like no other. He needs to know why. Six weeks in, six weeks of looking people in their boring brown eyes and pretending to be personable (it makes John happy), he looks up at John over breakfast and observes something before his brain has processed it: “Your eyes are blue.” John’s sudden smile was blinding.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92078560968/blue)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
